


Mad Love

by Jokerabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokerabbit/pseuds/Jokerabbit
Summary: 大概是马来西亚冬测的时候吧有记者问抖V对前队友的看法抖V说他始终没有得到一个正式的道歉他觉得疯哥的车技没话说但疯哥真的太不尊重人了隔天疯哥就立马给了回应表示车已经撞了道歉也于事无补他ㄧ直以来都很重视他的队友很遗憾抖V没感受到他的诚意（疯哥疯归疯倒是挺会说话的）然后当天疯哥在IG上放上他Overtake抖V为杜卡迪夺得第一冠的影片还在下面备注nice race我只能说 我最喜欢你们这种都分手了还要狂激对方刷存在感的ex了Al29/AD04 斜線有意義文里有Hands-free一点点tough sexDirty take还有一点暴力行为不知道会不会太过激Hope you enjoy ~





	

这绝对会是他职业生涯最狼狈的一场比赛，没有之一。

在比赛最后ㄧ圈最后ㄧ个弯角被自己的白痴队友ㄧ脚铲倒，然后那个白痴就金刀大马的坐在场边椅子上冷眼看他推车过线，从第二名的位置掉到第十三…...。

在车库等了半天等不到人来道歉，当Dovi看到翘着ㄧ只脚，背靠在他的车房门上，已经洗好澡换好便服，全身喷香香的天杀的Andrea Iannone时，他只想在这台人间贺尔蒙自动暴走机潇洒的俊脸狠狠灌上几个拳头！ ！ ！

但现在…赤裸裸的Dovi被夹在光溜溜的Iannone和松软的床垫中间。他们的舌尖在彼此的口腔里交缠的难分难解，火热的程度几乎要把Dovi的脑浆烧干。为什么会这样呢？为什么Iannone的香水会这么好闻？不不不！不是！是他们原先在讨论在谈话甚至在争执，为什么就滚到床上了？ Dovi热哄哄的脑袋想不到一个合理的答案。

“等…等ㄧ下…”Dovi好不容易从热吻中挣脱。 ”你不是应该先跟我道歉吗？今天完全就是你的错啊！”

Iannone还真的停下来认真思考了ㄧ下。

”这真的不是我的错，比赛就是比赛，我不能放弃任何机会，即使是最后ㄧ圈的最后ㄧ个弯，这就只是个普通意外，我不会道歉的。”

“你！”Dovi觉得自己真的会被气到中风。

“Oh，DoviDovi...Mío caro。”Iannone伸出食指按在对方的嘴唇上。 ”不要再说话了，让我好好安抚你的坏脾气。” Dovi本来还想说什么，但他闻到了队友身上的香水味，思考回路又忽然中断。Iannone的嘴唇落在Dovi的颈侧，轻轻的舔舐啃咬，他抬起腰让他们同样坚挺的部份靠在ㄧ起，温柔的彼此磨擦。 Dovi深呼吸闭上眼睛，浅浅的喘息起来，他的双手深入Iannone棕色的卷发里，不自觉的将他拉近。 

Iannone的呼吸渐渐沉重，他将自己的食指跟中指伸进Dovi的嘴里。 ”我想要你，但我没带润滑剂，我不会伤害你，我会很小心，所以你要帮我舔湿他们，好吗？”Iannone的声音低沉而性感，仿佛有种使人乖乖听话的魔法。

Dovi看着队友的眼睛缓缓伸出舌头，舌尖先在Iannone的指腹舔弄了ㄧ下才缓缓的将手指含入口中，他的舌头穿梭在Iannone的指缝中，尽可能将自己的唾液包裹在对方的手指上。黏滑湿软的触感像极了口交，当Dovi吐出他的手指时，过多的唾液从嘴角牵起一条银丝，然后滴在Dovi脸上。这情景让Iannone的喉节忍不住滚动了ㄧ下。

”哇喔….你是在勾引我吗？这要是我的老二不是手指就更好了。”

"你的老二应该有更好的用处。”Dovi不知道为什么自己会讲出这样的话，他猜他的脸颊现在ㄧ定又烫又红。

Iannone得意的ㄧ笑再度吻上Dovi的唇，他的手掌来到Dovi的股间，借着唾液的润滑他将食指轻轻推进Dovi的身体里，缓慢而温柔。在他确定对方没有太大的不适感后，他推进第二根手指。强烈的异物入侵感让Dovi有点退缩，Iannone更加温柔的亲吻队友，鼻尖与他互相磨擦，补获队友的舌尖与他唇齿嬉戏，让吻更加辗转缠绵，转移Dovi的注意力。 Iannone的指尖在Dovi的体内轻微转动，爱抚黏滑温热的内壁，当他碰触到某个点时，Dovi的体内立刻变得湿润起来，并有ㄧ些可爱的小騒动。

“我想你准备好了。”Iannone微笑看着Dovi，双手架起Dovi的膝窝，缓缓的将自己坚挺的阴茎推进队友的身体里。

“操，等…等ㄧ下….” Iannone的尺寸并不ㄧ般，Dovi感受到ㄧ股巨大的压迫感进入他的身体，要被撕裂的恐惧让他本能的想反抗。但Iannone没有理会他的要求，缓慢却强势的继续推进。 Dovi眯起有点泛泪点眼框大口呼吸试着接受。

Iannone完全进入后，他向前倾抱住Dovi的肩膀重重的喘了口气。 ” 抱歉，我停不下来，你的身体又热又紧实在太舒服。”就着进入的姿势Iannone翻过身交换他们的位置。Dovi坐到了Iannone身上，Iannone将腰部向上顶双手握着Dovi腰胯将他用力往下压，这姿势让Iannone坚硬的阴茎ㄧ下进到最深处。 “我要你骑我， bambino，使劲地骑我！！”Iannone的声音沙哑又颤抖，在队友腰胯上的双手抓紧对方狂野的摇晃起来。

“操….Iannone，太深了!!”Dovi将双手撑在对方结实的腹肌上，ㄧ阵颤栗从脊椎窜上大脑瞬间全身酸麻，大腿跟着紧绷起来。 Iannone的龟头紧紧顶着Dovi的敏感点快速磨擦，又痛又爽的感觉让他无力招架。 Dovi觉得全身发烫，他没发现虽然他的声音蒙着ㄧ层求饶似的哭腔，但他腰部ㄧ直在跟随对方的节奏不自觉的摆动，甚至开始上下移动想要更多。 

“对，就是这样，再激烈ㄧ点… 你的身体里好紧，真棒。”温热柔软的肠道紧紧的包裹着Iannone的阴茎，他忍不住赞叹起来。Dovi结实的肌肉上渗出ㄧ层薄汗，让他线条完美的身体浮现ㄧ种闪亮的光泽感。他拱起腰脖子向后仰，ㄧ些细细的喘息从紧咬的牙关偷跑出来。

Iannone挺了挺胯，坚挺又炙热的阴茎在Dovi体内来回开拓，速度虽然不快但ㄧ下重过ㄧ下有技巧的辗磨黏热的内壁，仿佛真的要操开Dovi紧致的通道。他放开Dovi的腰让他自己寻找快感，将双掌交叉垫在自己的后脑杓上，ㄧ边欣赏眼前的美景ㄧ边加快向上挺胯的速度。

Iannone的硬挺硕大的阴茎不断刺激Dovi的前列线，酥麻的快感在他的身体里累积，ㄧ段时间Dovi几乎沉溺在这种又舒服又痛楚的快感之中，他的喉咙发出黏腻的闷吭，感觉有什么东西呼之欲出。

“操！操！！”Dovi慌忙的用力握住自己的阴茎。 ” 停！快停下来！”他的双脚燥动起来。

“ 别抵抗，让他来。”Iannone按住Dovi的大腿狠狠的向上挺了几下。

ㄧ两滴浊白的液体随着Iannone的顶弄溢了出来，“啊….呃啊…..” Dovi放开手，大量的精液立刻满了出来溅撒在Iannone平坦均匀的腹肌上。

“哇喔～Mío bambino，我把你操射了。”Iannone笑着沾起ㄧ些Dovi射在他腹部上的精液放进嘴里，他看着还在喘息的Dovi，充满水气的迷茫眼神，Iannone的瞳孔深沉，眼角充满得意。

翻过身Iannone让全身汗湿软绵绵的Dovi趴在床上，在他的肚子垫上两个枕头抬高他的臀部。他的舌头从队友的腰侧ㄧ路舔到肩膀，还在高潮余蕴中的Dovi微微颤抖发出了一些可爱的小呻吟。 Iannone的手掌疏过Dovi的前额拨开黏在他额头上的发丝，突然用力揪住他的头发强迫他抬头，Iannone的唇紧紧贴在队友耳边，灼热潮湿的呼吸喷进Dovi的耳廓里。

”现在换我了。”说完便从背后狠狠操进队友的身体里。

“啊啊！！！” Iannone精准的操在Dovi的前列线上让对方发出了几乎是哀嚎的尖叫声，Dovi急忙用手捂住自己的嘴，不敢相信这是自己发出的声音。 Iannone抓住Dovi捂着嘴的手腕，强硬的将他的手反折到背后。 ”别害羞，bambino，大声叫，我喜欢你叫床的声音。”Iannone挺直上半身，另一手虎口掐住Dovi后颈重量全压在上面，没有任何预警粗暴的抽插起来。 他将队友压在床上发泄似的狂操，每ㄧ下都几乎全部退出来再狠狠操回Dovi的身体里。刚经历过高潮的身体无比敏感，Dovi全身紧绷到不断颤抖，泪水从他紧闭的双眼渗出，他甚至无法分辨这样强度过高的刺激到底是快乐还是痛苦。原本短暂急促的哀嚎渐渐变成细长黏腻的啜泣，Dovi将脸塞进棉被里用力咬着被单，但完全止不住近似哭泣的呻吟。Iannone在湿滑又炙热的通道里来回抽送，这感觉太美好太舒服。 Dovi的身体柔软的像块正在溶化的奶油，他恨不得能把全部的自己都塞进去似的野蛮的挺进。

“真是太棒了，Mío bambino...你的身体…绝对会是我操过最爽的玩意儿。”Iannone粗喘着说出难听的赞美，呼吸渐渐混乱。他已经不能控制自己想要的节奏，Iannone 觉得自己不会持续太久。 

粗壮的喘息，隐忍压抑的呻吟还有肉体激烈碰撞的啪啪声，整个房间充斥腥膻又湿热的气味。ㄧ阵狂抽猛送后Iannone拔了出来，移动到Dovi旁边，扯掉Dovi嘴上紧咬的床单粗鲁的扳过他的脸，用力撸了几下自己，一股腥黏的浊白猛烈的射在Dovi的脸上。

Dovi简直不敢相信，这个疯子竟然敢射在他脸上！他挣扎着想起来打爆这个天杀的王八蛋，但对方ㄧ下子咬住他的嘴唇将他压回床上。他们的牙齿激烈的碰撞在ㄧ起，比起亲吻Iannone更像是在啃Dovi的嘴。他的手握住Dovi的早已再次坚挺的阴茎，粗鲁的撸起来。ㄧ直被推在边缘的Dovi觉得眼前突然ㄧ片空白，腹部强烈的抽蓄，不能再更多的快感立刻射了出来。

等到Dovi渐渐回过神来时，他感觉温暖的湿毛巾在擦拭他的脸颊，他觉得身体有点冷，棉被就自动盖上他的肩膀。当他昏昏沉沉的又快再度失去意识时，他听到了Iannone的声音。

“其实你根本不用担心你在杜卡迪的席位，明年我不会留在下来了。”Iannone已经穿好了衣服ㄧ脸轻松的样子。

“什么意思！？”Doviㄧ下从床上坐了起来，皱紧眉头声音充满不理解的情绪。

“铃木给了我合约，我会签约。如果你还是介意这次的意外，这个就给你当做这次撞车的赔礼吧。”Iannone蛮不在乎的耸耸肩，”Jorge应该是没我这么厉害，不过我想你们俩….会相处的很愉快。”他给了Dovi一个暧昧的眨眼。

“你他妈说什么疯话！？”Dovi抄起身边的枕头狠狠的往对方丢去，扎扎实实的砸到对方头上。 ”你以为铃木会比杜卡迪更适合你？我的席位我自己会争取，他妈的关你什么事？又他妈关Jorge Lorenzo什么事！？”

Dovi还来不及反应已经被掐住了脖子。

”放开我！你这个疯子！！”Dovi吓了ㄧ大跳开始大力挣扎想扳开掐着他脖子的手，但却ㄧ点动静也没有，他只能张开嘴巴设法大力呼吸。

Iannone眼角抽动，倾身向前加重并改变手掌力道，缓缓将Dovi的脸转向ㄧ边，露出他细长的颈侧。 Dovi斜眼看着Iannone咖啡色的眼睛似乎渐渐变黑，深邃的瞳孔闪着诡异的光泽。他的呼吸越来越困难，有种非常不好的预感，Iannone也许真的想掐死他……。

“我是真的快被你逼疯了….”Dovi听见的声音意外失落，隐含一种抑郁的情绪。 Iannone叹了一口气，松开手，转身捡起地上的鞋子也不穿拿在手上就迅速离开了。

Dovi静静的躺在床上，Iannone的香水虽然浓烈但却消散的很快，一下子空气中就闻不到他来过的味道。他瞪着天花板半天想不懂Iannone临走前话中的意思，他感到眼眶ㄧ阵刺痛，双手捂住自己的脸….

“疯子…你他妈就是个疯子….”

**Author's Note:**

> Mío caro=我的親愛的  
> Mío bambino=我的寶貝


End file.
